greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/39
After dealing with the incompetent Hareveim duo, Javali excused himself from his company and set off to a more secluded location. The public gardens were not a place for private reports; enough had leaked out as it was. Once alone in one of the nearby towers, Javali intoned the words necessary to begin a spell of communication. He waited, and minutes passed without any result. Then, the link got through, and a grainy figure materialized on the ledge of the tower. It bore the likeness of Archmage Franek. "Report on operations in Tarren Mill, immediately! Why is it that Mayor Juntridge is dead?" The incorporeal Franek visibly shuddered, and looked to and fro as if hoping to find some avenue for escape. "My lord, we ran into some trouble." "Do explain." Javali asked with a mock casual air. "An emissary from Alterac was here up until an hour ago, and before that we found information hinting that Juntridge was in contact with the monarchy there. We moved to interrogate the Mayor, but an unknown party of assailants assassinated him just as we were about to bring him to you." Javali cursed, and smashed his fist against the wall with enough force to send a lash of pain through his arm. He gritted his teeth, and then looked out of the window. Hesperia and Dalaran spread out before him. Javali calmed himself. "No prisoners? Any ideas of who could have done this?" Javali pressed. Franek shook his head. "We don't have many clues to go by; they were professional enough to escape impressively quickly. We do have a greater problem, however, my lord. I think you might want to put the mayor out of your mind for now. Leo's scouts have reported an army from Stromgarde moving into the kingdom." Javali's eyes were ablaze with fury. Oh, the audacity; on the verge of a diplomatic summit, no less. Earlier that day of course, there had been other pleasantries to deal with. Magus Rimtori had not only been feeding Javali grapes, she had whispered a proposition into his mind. Nothing that would drive Zinizar mad, of course. The Benefactors and their web of connections had provided Javali with several pieces of valuable information. The most noteworthy was that the distant rebellions in Strattania had been quelled. The Maroon Cult of Brux the Mighty that had arisen there had been crushed by the armies of Lordaeron. However, many agents survived, and it was said that they were fleeing south. It was possible that they would enter Hesperia from the Hinterlands, if luck was on their side. Yet again, the Lordaeron forces were said to be hunting them. Rimtori had told Javali that it was perhaps in their best interests to reforge such an army. Yet again, it was not all that lay on the table to consider. A representative had been ushered in directly from Gilneas; a man by the name of Parisot de Bracy. Second to the General of the Azure Church in Gilneas, de Bracy had informed Zinizar and Javali that the King of Gilneas had agreed to end the civil war. Parisot de Bracy had been sent to herald the coming of a new pagan power in the world; but one thing was to be kept certain. Javali had to make no mistake; when he dealt with General Mordred and his Zinites, he was not dealing with King Viktor Greymane. De Bracy had asked if he was to take any message or proposition back with him. Then Javali realised that Franek was still waiting for him. ---- The unusual elf nodded his head. "I think we're on the same page here... Van Dam." "Tell me, wise one, do you have anything in mind that I haven't thought of yet? Seeing as you want the Grand Admiral off the charter too, of course." Van Dam responded off-handedly. If this secretive magus could make the task ahead any easier, then by the Light, why refuse assistance. Relfthra folded his arms behind his back and nodded. "Obviously, you still retain some of your weapons hidden securely. If you did not, you would not be an assassin. Now, the meeting will commence in a great hall, and it will be heavily defended. The Grand Admiral will also have his own secure quarters. Killing him in his sleep would be the easiest thing in the world. However, that is easier said than done. I'm no assassin, Van Dam. You come up with the plan. Then I'll tell you how I can be of assistance. Take into consideration that the barnacle ridden monster who claims to have fathered the Admiral can be left to me personally, if necessary." ---- The druids conversed with one another, before returning their attention to Jin'thek. "You speak of mysterious threats, and yet you fail to address key issues, troll." "What issues?" Jin'thek asked, hoping to be able to meet the standards of these elves, if they could indeed help him. Stepping closer, the lead elf betrayed no fear. "You are an enemy of Quel'Thalas. If we attempt to heal you of your ailment, will that not mean that we are endangering our home? What guarantee do we have that a warlord such as yourself will not go back home and harass our people? If we heal you, are we not betraying our people and causing them harm?" Jin'thek had no answer just yet, and then another elf stepped closer. He was garbed in green, with leaves interwoven into his robes. It was unusual to see elves humbled in their clothing this way. Jin'thek truly wondered if they could be different. For one, they were not speaking Thalassian; they were humble enough to commune so that they could be understood. This other elf pointed an accusing finger. "And why should we believe that the Four Gods or the Prophet of Mnesthes are an enemy? And what of this Blood God? How can he possibly concern us?" Finally, one last druid interrupted his fellows. "Enough, brothers. It is not for us to decide. Let us take him to the summit." Jin'thek relaxed a little bit. His comrades did as well. They certainly were not happy to be in the company of elves. "We will come with you, mon. Take us." The Amani company was led higher up the peak, past tended trees and lush views. Even the air was fresh and made Jin'thek feel better from his ailment. This was clearly a place of peace and healing. Birds flew overhead, of species that Jin'thek had never hunted or observed even in the huge forests of Zul'Aman. Soft and alive, the soil itself seemed to breathe. Finally, Jin'thek was led into the central glade. Towering before the company was a grey boulder, a smooth rock with blue runes etched all over it. Jin'thek could feel it radiate the powers of nature. This was no doubt the legendary runestone of Caer Darrow. A hand rested on Jin'thek's shoulder, and he turned, surprised, to look into the golden eyes of a young elf. "I am Fenthelan, Cloudcaller's Heir. Welcome to Caer Darrow, troll. Forgive the harshness of my fellows. We are not used to visiting trolls, but you are welcome here as long as you wish nature no harm." "You surprise me, for an elf." Jin'thek admitted. Fenthelan nodded. "We are the Druids of Caer Darrow, descended of the teachings of Aeleas Cloudcaller, a druid from Kalimdor. He travelled with our brethren, the exiled Highborne, for many years to found a new homeland. Yet, Aeleas hoped to lead we exiled Highborne back to nature, and founded this sacred place, taking students who felt the call." Jin'thek managed a smile past his tusks at this strange little elf. "So, you will help us?" Fenthelan sighed, and averted his eyes. "The concerns of my brethren have not yet been addressed." "What is this?" a voice came. Both Jin'thek and Fenthelan turned to see a strong man with brown hair step from the side of the peak. Jin'thek immediately knew there was something different about this figure. Fenthelan introduced him. "Troll, this is Lethon, an ambassador of the Green Dragonflight. They are our firm allies in all matters." Jin'thek could not help but wonder how this would change things. He had heard many tales of the green serpents, but had never met one. Lethon bared his teeth and winked. "Speak, troll. You want to beat a curse in your blood and yet you are an enemy to Quel'Thalas and all civilized species? Amuse me." ---- Sherman's challenge was met by several elves, stepping out of the forest. They wore leather outfits and bore longbows, pointed at the ready. One of their leaders answered Sherman's call vocally as well. He was a black haired elf. "We are rangers of Quel'Danil Lodge. My name is Saldor. Are you affiliated with the cultists who paraded through the forest a few hours ago?" This set Sherman's blood boiling. "No. In fact, we're on our way to butcher them for what they have done to Lordaeron. They are Maroon cultists, and they have killed many of my people in a very short amount of time." The elf lowered her bow, and her comrades did the same. "I see. Well, just watch your step and make sure you limit the violence to where it is appropriate. The Maroons you speak of are not our enemies, but they are not our friends either. They set for the western mountains which may take them into Alterac or Hesperia." Sherman nodded. "My men will rest, but we will catch them. Can you assist us?" It seemed that the elf pondered for a moment. "Perhaps. If they went on a rampage against your people needlessly, they are no friends to nature, nor to the Druids in particular, whom we serve. We will rest with you tonight, and catch up with them by morning." The elves and humans did indeed dine and rest together that night, but were awoken by a less welcome sight in the morning. A ragged elf in a robe burst into camp, babbling wildly. Saldor the ranger calmed him and heard his words in front of all in attendance. "Caer Darrow! It's in danger!" he cried. Saldor's eyes shot open. "No! How? Who threatens the wilds?" "Trolls! Forest trolls! They came in a rabid war party and they are approaching the summit of the runestone as we speak!" Saldor swung to Sherman. "You must help us. If you do, we will forever be in your debt. The Druids are wise and powerful, but if their nature magics are failing to protect them, we will need your steel. We can be down at the shores of Darrowmere in hours, and we have a ferry there. Come with us." Sherman frowned at the elf. "We came here to hunt the Maroon Cult, not save Caer Darrow." Saldor lost his temper briefly. "What do pagan refugees matter? I will send marksmen after them! But Caer Darrow is our priority! You - lead the way!" he finished, pointing at the ragged elf. Category:Updates Category:By Timolas